Save Hannah
by Skates16
Summary: Lilly Truscott isn't really who everyone thinks she is, really. She's actually an undercover agent working for the OSS as Gerti Giggles. Now she's given a new assignment: Protect Hannah Montana at all costs. Lackson, Lilly/Juni and some Moliver.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know why I am posting another fic... well, Graduation is being put on hiatus, as is Prank Wars until Saturday when I have to decide to continue with what I already posted or merge it with another idea I had a while back. And this... beats Graduation in the polls, so here it is. I wrote this about a year ago though, so it's about time I posted it!_

**Chapter 1**

"Five… four… three…" Lilly Truscott mumbled as she kept her eyes glued to the clock in front of her, counting down till the bell rang. Last day of freshman year and she couldn't wait to get home.

"Two…" Miley added from behind. Lilly turned around to look at her and then forwards at Oliver who turned around as they counted down the last second together.

"One!"

The bell went and the class cheered. The teacher sighed and nodded as the students grabbed their bags and ran out of class, excited for the summer that awaited them. Lilly was all smiles as she walked with Miley and Oliver to their lockers, getting the last books still in there before heading out the front entrance.

"This is going to be the best summer ever! Hannah has a tour coming up and she needs her two best friends there." Miley said as they walked towards the bus. Lilly's smile slowly faded.

"Oh, yeah, about that… I can't come." Lilly said as they boarded the bus. Miley stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What do you mean you can't come? I need you!" She said, eyes going wide.

"Sorry, but I have a… family issue?" Lilly said it as if it was more like a question then a statement. "Miley, my brother Jason is coming down for the summer to stay with us."

"Jason?" Miley asked, confused. "Why is he suddenly showing up again?"

"Doesn't he live with your dad?" Oliver put in as they all sat down at the back of the bus, their usual seating as it is easier for them to talk if they sat together.

"Yeah, when my parents got divorced he went to live with my dad, oh smart one." Lilly said and rolled her eyes. "Miley, I haven't seen him in ages and my mom wants us to spend time together."

"Tell your mom no! Or hang out with him for the first week, Hannah is still in Malibu then." Miley whispered.

Lilly sighed, she knew this wouldn't go over easy and she just wished she could tell Miley the truth, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry Miles, but I just can't."

"Don't worry Miley, Hannah will have Mike." Oliver said and put an arm around her to cheer her up. Miley smiled slightly and gave Lilly one last sad look before she dropped the subject. The rest of the bus trip consisted of Miley and Oliver talking while Lilly looked out the window, her now happy mood diminished.

_xXxXx_

"Why does this have to happen to me now?" Lilly asked as she walked into her house when she saw her brother.

"Is that all I get? No, 'Hi big brother, I missed you!'?" Jason asked, walking towards his little sister. Lilly just glared at him, arms crossed.

"Do you think you deserve one?" She asked. "Because of you, I have to help out with another mission! And you didn't even ask if I was ok with that."

"Chill Gerti, I just missed you and decided we needed to do some bonding." Jason, or Gary (which is his real name) said. "And what better then another mission from the OSS?"

"With Carmen and Juni, no less." Lilly said, walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, I'm not so happy about that either!" He shouted out to her, but Lilly just rolled her eyes. She was really Gerti Giggles, but when her father got sent to jail, she and Gary stuck around at the Spy Kids OSS, but soon after the incident with the game, she and Gary moved to Malibu, where they lived before. Then their father was released from prison and Gary soon left to go live with him while Lilly established a new life here. Now she was going back to her old ways.

"Gerti…"

"It's Lilly!" Lilly shouted as she slammed her door shut. Gary sighed and walked to her door, leaning against it.

"Fine, Lilly…"

"I hate you Gary! Because of you, I can't spend time with my real friends this summer! No, instead I have been dragged onto a mission with my brother!"

"And your crush." Gary muttered, but Lilly heard it. She opened her door and glared at him.

"How'd you find out I liked Juni?" She hissed. Gary just shrugged and smirked while Lilly narrowed her eyes at him. "It doesn't matter, that was a long time ago anyway."

"Yeah, right." Gary said and laughed. Lilly then slammed her door in his face. "Ow, that hurt my face."

"Good!" He heard Lilly shouted.

"Ok, Lilly, this is just getting ridiculous. There is a way for you to hang out with your friends if you just listen to me and come back to headquarters to get the briefing." Gary said. He heard some shuffling in the room and then the door finally opened.

"Ok, fine. I'm coming."

_xXxXx_

"Gerti and Gary Giggles." Carmen Cortez said as they met outside the Spy Kids headquarters. Lilly sighed, she didn't like who she was when she was younger.

"It's Lilly Truscott now." She mumbled, standing behind Gary and avoiding Juni's gaze.

"Lilly?" Juni asked, a bit confused. Lilly sighed and looked up at him and met his gaze.

"Yeah, I've changed since the last time we met. And it's Gary's fault that I'm here again." She said and glared at her older brother who rolled his eyes and walked inside.

"It's the same with me." Juni said as he gave his sister a look.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She said and pushed him inside. She then turned around to Lilly and gave her a smile. "We have missed you, Lilly."

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure I missed this place." She said and followed Carmen inside again. Memories came flooding back to her as she walked down the hallway towards the briefing room. She looked up at the portraits of the 'Student of the Month' where she remembered Gary knocked Juni off when he got his badge taken away from him.

"This way." Lilly looked up as they were ushered into a small room by an OSS agent. Four desks were placed in the middle of the room with booklets laid down on each one. They each walked towards one and sat down as Gregorio Cortez walked in.

"Morning." He said to them and smiled at Carmen and Juni. Gary and Lilly looked at each other and rolled their eyes before looking back at Gregorio.

"I have called the four of you in for this mission because you are the top Spy Kids still in this agency. Or, were." He said and looked at Juni. "Your assignment is actually the protection of an important person. We have reason to believe that there is someone out there trying to kidnap this person for ransom. There is tight security around her, but we need our best agents closer to her, in case something goes wrong."

"Then why us? We're just teenagers." Lilly put in. Gregorio looked at her.

"You're right Gerti-"

"Lilly."

"Ok then, Lilly. But this person happens to be your age. This person that you must protect is none other then Hannah Montana." Lilly went into shock as the projector then showed a clip from a concert. Her eyes went wide as she watched her best friend perform onstage.

"H-Hannah M-Montana?" Lilly asked, her eyes going wide. Miley? Someone was going to try and kidnap Miley?

"Ah, yes. Is that a problem, Lilly?" Gregorio asked her. She quickly looked at Juni who gave her a confused look and then looked back at Juni's dad.

"Uhm, nope. No, that's fine." She said, her mouth going dry. She felt sick to her stomach now and tried to pay attention to everything else that he said, but she just couldn't. She watched her best friend on the projection, trying to figure out who could probably want to kidnap her. And did Robbie Ray know about this? Was he the one who called them in?

"Lilly… Hello…" Lilly snapped out of daydream and looked to see Juni standing in front of her. She got such a shock that she knocked her booklet off her desk and scattered her papers over the floor.

"Sorry!" She said and started picking them up, but Juni helped her. He gathered all the papers and handed them over to her, a smile on his face.

"You've changed." He said. "But for the better."

"Oh, yeah." Lilly smiled at him. She then felt her face heat up. "Uhm, well, I've got to go then."

"Lilly…" Juni started, but she was gone. He sighed and leaned against the door as he watched her run down the hallway.

_xXxXx_

"This cannot be happening… This cannot be happening…" Lilly said as she walked in circles around her room. She could not digest this; she could not believe someone would want to kidnap Miley! Well, Hannah, but still Miley.

"And I have to protect her! That means I'll have another identity… again!" Lilly said and fell onto her bed. She was already close friends with Hannah as 'Lola', couldn't she protect Hannah that way?

"I've got to tell her then." Lilly muttered and then picked her phone up to phone Miley and tell her, but found she just couldn't.

"Tomorrow then." She muttered and then put it down. She then crawled under her bed sheets and fell asleep looking at the phone.

* * *

_Yes, it's Spy Kids crossover, a challenge set by AlaskaRae3 which I took up about a year ago. I've got the first 4 chapters done, so hopefully this will motivate me to write more._

_I need your help though, with Prank Wars. I'm going to put up a new poll on my account that I would like you guys to take a look at and vote. It will help me decide what to do. xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_I got 2 reviews today telling me I need to update... and well, here it is! Thing is I really need to finish writing this, get cracking on my other fics and I have taken up an old idea I had a while back. I need motivation with that... and truthfully any help would be appreciated. xD Yeah, if you want to help me write one of my fics that's cool with me too... if not I shall manage by myself. :)_

**Chapter 2**

"Miley!" Lilly shouted as she banged on the Stewart's door early the next morning. She knew she'd most likely get scolded by her friend for waking her up so early, but she had to tell her what was happening. "I need to talk to you!"

"Lilly, ok, just stop the banging!" She heard someone say from inside the house, but knew that wasn't Miley. The door then opened to reveal Jackson, who looked like he was really tired. "Thanks for waking me."

"Sorry." Lilly said as she followed him into the house. She was going to dash upstairs, but saw that Jackson had slept in the living room. "What did you do last night?"

"Went out partying… late. I only got an hour or so of sleep. And the floor isn't really that much better." He said and then rubbed his back. He then looked at her. "So, what is the reason behind you banging down our door early this morning?"

"I've got to tell Miley something important." Lilly mumbled and moved towards the stairs again, but Jackson wasn't finished speaking with her.

"Well, she's going to be more moody than me when you wake her." Jackson said and lay back down on the floor. "But I'm going back to sleep, so don't scream too loud."

Lilly laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, we won't." She said and ran up the stairs quietly. She tried her best to keep quiet, but she kept stomping on the floorboards. She stopped outside Miley's room and knocked loudly.

"Five more minutes." She heard Miley mumble, so Lilly opened the door and walked right in. She looked at her sleeping friend and shook her head, placing her skateboard down.

"Wakey wakey Miley." Lilly said, walking towards her best friend. Miley groaned and turned in her sleep. Lilly just grinned and jumped onto Miley's bed.

"What the… Lilly!" Miley screamed as she fell out of the bed. Lilly laughed as she continued to jump on the bed and then she looked down at Miley who was glaring up at her.

"At least I know how to wake you and Jackson up." She commented, getting off the bed. Miley just gave her a confused look as she got up off the floor and tried to climb back into bed, but Lilly stopped her. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Miley asked as she sat down and then yawned.

"The Hannah Montana concert…"

"You're coming with me on the tour?" Miley asked her, eyes wide now.

"Uhm, no. It's actually something different. Now you're going to think this is weird, but-"

Lilly was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Gary. "Uhm, hold on a moment Miley, I have to take this call." Lilly then rushed out of the room and answered. "What?"

"Where are you?"

"Miley's house, why?"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"About what's going to happen to her when she's Hannah."

"What… how…. Huh?"

"Oh yeah, I know. Carmen and Juni know too." Lilly could just see her brother smirking right now. Of course the OSS would know about her double life, with her life in danger there was no way they wouldn't figure that out.

"Shut up. You can't tell anyone that!"

"Like I would… and you can't tell her the truth either, Gerti."

"Don't call me that." Lilly said through gritted teeth. "And why not, Jason?"

"You know why. Now get back home now, the Cortez kid is here."

"Who?"

"Juni! He wants to speak with you for some reason." Gary said and then hung up. Lilly glared at her phone and then walked back into Miley's room and saw that she was fast asleep again. She looked around and saw Miley's notepad.

"I guess I'll write her a note then." Lilly mumbled. She quickly scribbled down the note and then picked up her skateboard again. She ran down the stairs and accidentally woke Jackson up again.

"Sorry." She said as she ran out of the house.

"Yeah, yeah." Jackson mumbled as he decided to start his day, but not before he watched Lilly skate down the driveway and then out of his sight.

_xXxXx_

"Jason!"

"Who's that?" Lilly jumped in surprise as she entered her house and saw Juni standing by the doorway.

"Jason is… Gary." She said and then walked towards the stairs to head up to her room.

"Why did you change your names?" Juni asked as he followed her.

"I didn't want to be Gerti anymore… Mom gave us our new names though." Lilly stopped outside her room, which had a huge poster of Tony Hawk on it. She opened her door and then put her skateboard down on the ground. She turned to look at Juni who stood outside her room. "You can come in."

"You definitely have changed." He commented as he looked at the posters stuck up on her wall of her favourite bands, pro skaters and pro surfers.

"I didn't think I'd be going back." She commented and sat down by her computer. She watched Juni as he looked around her room. "Ok, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about the assignment." Juni said as he started to blush. "I mean it didn't seem like you were listening."

"I wasn't, after I found out about what is happening with Hannah." Lilly said and sighed. "You know her real identity, right?" Juni just nodded. "I mean, that's my best friend and I can't even tell her anything."

"It's for her protection." Juni added. Lilly just shrugged, looking back down at the floor.

"I suppose, but for me to get and stay close to her is if I go as Lola, not as another undercover character. I mean, Miley knows me, she'll recognize me."

"Which is why you're going as Lola."

"What?" Lilly looked up and met Juni's gaze.

"You really weren't paying attention yesterday, were you?" Juni asked her. Lilly just shrugged and then shook her head. "Ok then, this is the plan…"

_xXxXx_

"Oliver, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no!"

"Just give her the money so she shuts up!" Lilly said as she put her hands over her ears. Miley, Lilly and Oliver were at the mall and Miley was short on cash for the pair of earrings she wanted to get for herself.

"I said no." Oliver said and crossed his arms to signal that was final. Lilly just sighed, because she knew what was going to come next…

"Please Oliver? C'mon, do it for me." Miley then gave him the puppy dog pout. Oliver only ever caved if Miley did that to him, if it was Lilly, he'd stand his ground until she hit him or blackmailed him into doing her bidding.

"Ok Miles, here." He said and handed her the money. Miley's face brightened and she gave him a quick hug before running off to the cashier.

"Ooh, someone has it bad." Lilly teased. Oliver just gave her a confused look.

"I have it bad for what?"

"Miley… you like her, don't you?" Lilly asked, eyes going wide now.

"N-no I don't. What makes you think that?" He asked her, looking a bit scared.

"Come on Oken, if anyone else did the puppy dog pout on you, you wouldn't even care. Just come out and admit it."

"Admit what?" Lilly turned around to see Jackson standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I came to buy a new shirt, but realized I left my wallet at home. I saw you two and decided I might join in." He said.

"Uh huh… Miley doesn't have any money; Oliver doesn't because Miley took the last of it." Lilly said to him.

"Then I guess, since you found out what my evil plan is, I guess I'm going to have to kidnap you and force you to buy me my T-shirt." Jackson said and then grinned. Lilly started laughing, thinking he was joking but then he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Oliver.

"You're being serious?" Lilly asked as he pulled her down towards the store.

"Yup." Jackson said, pulling her so she was walking next to him. Lilly just rolled her eyes and looked around until her eyes stopped on a red haired boy, standing a few feet away from them.

'Oh no.' She thought and avoided looking at him while Jackson pulled them into the shop. Lilly allowed herself to be dragged to the back of the shop until Jackson stopped near a clothing rack of different T-shirts.

"If I release you, will you run?" He asked.

"Oh no, I'm too scared to even think of that." Lilly said and then giggled.

"Good to see you fear me." Jackson said and then let go of her arm and started looking for his shirt. Lilly then started rubbing her wrist as she looked behind her and out of the shop's window. She couldn't see him anymore.

"Taa daa… What do you think?" Jackson asked, showing her the shirt.

"To be honest… I think it suits you." Lilly said and gave him a smile.

"Thanks." Jackson said, returning the smile and then looking down at the shirt. "But I guess I can come buy it myself later."

"So then why'd you drag me here?"

"I needed a consultant." Jackson then grabbed her arm again… well actually her hand. "Now come Lilly, I don't want you to get lost."

"Yes, daddy." Lilly joked.

"No, more like an over protective friend."

"Friend? What about brother?"

"I don't need another younger sister; one is good enough for me." Jackson said as they walked towards Oliver who was now with Miley. Lilly quickly looked behind her and saw Juni was still standing there, the same spot as he was in before she entered the shop.

Their gaze met and he gave her a questioning look before walking away. Lilly sighed and looked up at Jackson before shrugging and this time dragging him towards Miley and Oliver.

* * *

_I couldn't help put in the Lackson... me loves that. xD Uhm... not much more to say... reviews are love and I will update again soon... hopefully. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry... haven't updated in a while... :) But, uh, I got a anonymous review asking to do Jiley instead of Moliver... that is not going to happen (sorry) because I don't like that pairing and I don't want to bring in Jake. I think that relationship is too played out and been done too many times that I don't really like bringing Jake in unless I really need to. So sorry, no Jiley. _

**Chapter 3**

Everyone around her were panicking and running around, blocking her view. She looked around for a familiar face, but couldn't spot one.

"Miley!" Lilly shouted, running through the crowd, trying to find her best friend. She was just with her moments ago.

"Lilly!" She turned around to see Juni and Carmen making their way towards her. "We lost her."

"No." Lilly said and then turned to push people out the way. "Miley! Miley, answer me!"

"Lilly, we have to find Gary, maybe she's with him." Juni said, trying to pull her in a different direction. Lilly turned around to face him, but he was gone. Everything was gone as her vision went blurry and then engulfed in darkness.

------

Lilly woke up in a cold sweat. She had the nightmare again, the same one she's been having for the past three days now. The night of the concert was drawing nearer and everything was planned, but something could still go wrong. Lilly could still lose her best friend.

"Calm down Lilly." She said to herself as she lay back in her bed. But she just couldn't sleep and stayed up for the rest of the night, worrying about what was going to happen.

_xXxXx_

"How long until you leave?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Still a week." Miley said as she looked down at her cards and then up at Lilly. "How long before your brother leaves?"

"End of the summer." Lilly sighed and as she placed down her card. She then narrowed her eyes at Miley, who did the same as she placed her card down…

"Cheat!"

"How do you always manage that?" Miley asked as Lilly checked the card Miley placed down on the table. Sure enough, underneath the ace was a three of spades.

"I can read you like a book." Lilly said, grinning.

"Well, not like this has been fun, but…" Jackson interrupted from his seat in between Lilly and Miley. Both girls then gave him a look.

"No one said you had to join." Miley said. "I'd prefer it if you weren't here at all."

"My thoughts exactly." Jackson said, getting up off his chair.

"Wait!" Lilly said and grabbed Jackson's arm, to stop him from leaving. Both girls failed to notice that he started to blush. "Let's play a different card game then."

"I'm not playing anything with him, he cheats." Miley said and then stuck her tongue out at Jackson as he mocked her.

"Then let's go to the beach then… I'm sure Jackson has to work at Rico's." Lilly said as she got off her seat.

"Actually, I have the summer off. So I'm free from the little devil. Which means I can join you girls down at the beach."

"And listen to us talk about cute surfer boys?" Miley asked, looking skeptical.

"Right after I find out how Oken manages to hang out with you while you do that. So I'll leave you two here and find my own friends." Jackson said, picking up his keys. "And I'll see you later for your first concert, oh great sister of mine."

"You aren't getting backstage passes for your date!" Miley shouted after him. Lilly heard Jackson say, 'Dang it!' and then the girls burst out laughing. "I promise you Lilly, that boy will never find the perfect girl."

"Maybe." Lilly said and shrugged. "Now let's hit the beach, there's going to be cute boys!"

_xXxXx_

"Hey, it's my favourite ladies."

"Oliver." Lilly said and rolled her eyes as she removed his arm that he put around her neck, though she noticed Miley didn't. 'Oblivious.' She thought as she started walking towards their favourite spot on the beach.

"So, is Mike ready for the concert tonight?" Miley asked. Lilly felt her heart sink, the concert was tonight.

"And Lola." Lilly added. Miley looked at her, a huge grin now on her face.

"So you're coming?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded and then allowed herself to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Miley.

"Ok… can't breathe..." Lilly said so Miley could finally release her. She looked at her friend's face and saw the smile get wider, which made Lilly feel even worse with not telling her about her secret or about the possibility of something terrible happening at the concert…

"Lilly?" She heard a familiar voice and sighed. She turned her head slightly to see Gary walking towards her, a smug look on his face. Of course he'd know where she was, he always did.

"What?" She asked harshly. Miley gave her friend a look and then noticed Gary approaching them.

"We need you back home… now." He said and then looked at Miley and Oliver. He saw Miley advert her eyes and he smirked while Oliver glared at him.

"Not now Jason." Lilly grumbled, not moving to follow him.

"Don't make me carry you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ok, you asked for it." Gary then grabbed Lilly around the waist and swung her onto his shoulder. Miley's eyes opened in surprise at this and Gary winked at her, causing Miley to blush. Oliver continued to glare.

"This is so not fair." Lilly shouted, hitting her brothers back and kicking her legs, trying to hit him in the face.

"Life is not fair little sis." Gary said as he started walking. "And who's that friend of yours?"

"That's Miley you idiot. Now put me down or else I will whip your butt later!" Lilly shouted again. She heard Gary laugh, but made no movement to put her down. Lilly put up a struggle and then eventually gave up. By then, the two had reached Rico's, which actually forced Gary to put his sister down but he held onto her tightly so she couldn't get away.

Only then did Lilly notice Juni and Carmen standing there, which caused her to blush. And then walking up the boardwalk towards them was Jackson with a bunch of friends.

"Ok, what is going on?" Lilly asked quickly, trying to duck her head in case Jackson happened to glance her way.

"We have some matters to discuss. We were actually just waiting for you." Carmen said and then gave Gary an odd look. He just shrugged while Lilly and Juni looked on, confused.

"Ok, but can we discuss this in the privacy of my home so no one who knows me sees us? Or decides to eavesdrop?" Lilly suggested. The other three nodded and started to walk away, Lilly guessing to someone's car and started to follow, but heard another all to familiar voice call out to her.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to look at Jackson.

"Who is that?" He asked, indicating the other three.

"Oh, that's my brother Gar- I mean, Jason. And two other friends who I haven't seen in a while. Just catching up. Tell Miley I'll come over to your house before we leave for the concert to get ready and everything." Lilly said quickly and dashed off back to the others. Lilly felt her cheeks were hot and knew she was blushing. It seemed like her life now was clashing with her past life.

"Who was that?" Juni asked.

"My best friend's older brother. No one important."

"Oh, ok." Juni looked behind his shoulder back at Jackson before moving closer to Lilly. She noticed this and looked at him, but his face was turned the other way. She ignored this and just followed Juni to the parking lot before she left to go join Gary at his car.

"You should avoid your friends for a while." He stated as he got into his car. Lilly just rolled her eyes and got in after him.

'If he only knew… If Miley only knew…' Lilly thought as they drove off, the concert now getting closer with every passing second.

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun... The concert is coming up soon, not the next chapter but the next one. :) Hee hee... then let's see how safe Hannah will be. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my gosh, any update???? Is it possible??? Sorry guys, been away for a month due to moving countries. Moved countries so I'm back and updating this first, thanks to the help of a friend. So this chapter is dedicated to _LoVeStOsInG618.

**Chapter 4**

Lilly was nervous. More nervous than she should be, but she couldn't help it. Here she was, dressed up as Lola and waiting for her friend to finish getting ready so she could go to the concert and then her doom. The plan was set; Lilly couldn't let Miley out of her sight while the other three look out for anyone suspicious.

Though Lilly was hoping that this was all just a hoax and there was no real threat. But then again, you shouldn't underestimate anyone.

"Lilly, you ok?" Miley asked as she came out the Hannah closet, adjusting her wig. Lilly jumped, startled at her friend coming. She was jumpy; not good.

"Yeah, fine! Let's get moving." Lilly said, pushing Miley out the door. The sensible thing to do was make Miley stay home, not push her to the concert. This was mistake number 1.

"Ok, ok. Glad you're excited for this concert." Miley said as she got the wig on properly and continued down the stairs without her friend pushing her.

'Completely the opposite.' Lilly thought as she followed her friend down the stairs.

_xXxXx_

Arriving at the stadium, Lilly became paranoid. She suddenly wouldn't let anyone come near Miley and followed her around like a puppy, scanning the area. Miley frowned at her friend as Lilly followed her onstage so she can do a sound check.

"Uhm, Lilly, don't you want to go wait in the wings for me?" Miley suggested. When Lilly didn't move, Miley motioned to Jackson and Oliver to come take the girl off the stage. Only Jackson saw as Oliver was stuffing his face, yet again, with doughnuts.

Jackson walked towards Lilly, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the wings. Of course, the girl did put up some resistance.

"Jackson! Stop pushing me." Lilly said, trying to turn around and go back to Miley. Unfortunately Lilly collided into Jackson's chest and his arms wrapped around her, stopping her from walking around him.

"No can do, pop princess is doing her sound check. You know you have to stay in the wings." Jackson said a playful smile on his lips. In a normal circumstance Lilly probably would have slapped, or punched, him playfully and then walked off towards the wings. But Miley's life was in danger and she couldn't let her friend out of her sight, at all.

"Let me go Jackson, I have to protect Miley." Lilly said as she struggled against Jackson's hold. Since when did he become so strong?

"What?" Jackson's hold on Lilly weakened and the girl managed to get free, glaring at Jackson.

"Nevermind." Lilly said and stormed off towards Oliver. Jackson blinked, not sure what had happened when he noticed the newcomers. Three teens were also backstage, heading towards the spare changing room used for the opening act, which was some girl called Carmen. Jackson was assuming the tall brunette girl was Carmen and the two boys dressed up were her security. He noticed the red head boy look behind his shoulder and Jackson's attention went to the person who the red head looked at.

Lilly's face was down. Jackson figured something was up and he was going to figure out what it was.

_xXxXx_

"Hey Oliver, have you noticed something weird about Lilly?" Miley asked her friend as they sat in Hannah's changing room. The concert had started already, the opening act Carmen was on stage already singing. Lilly was outside the room because Miley had snuck away from her friend and then locked the door. She felt bad about doing that, but Lilly was freaking her out, following her around everywhere.

"She seems jumpy. I don't know why, she isn't usually like that." Oliver commented, though he was a bit upset that Miley had dragged him away from the food table outside. He then scratched the fake bead on his chin. "This thing is itchy."

"Well duh, armpit hair smart one." Miley said, getting out of her seat and leaning over to take it off his chin. Their eyes locked with one another, but before they could say or do anything the detonator went off.

_xXxXx_

"Miley! I swear I'll personally kill you myself if you don't open this door!" Lilly shouted as she banged her fists against the door. Of course it was her fault her friend had run from her, dragging Oliver along with her. But no one could get into the changing room, while Hannah was doing the sound check Gary and Juni had gone into Hannah's room and checked for anything suspicious. Nothing had come up, so the room was safe.

"You look like you need to rest." Lilly turned around to see Juni standing behind her, smiling. Lilly leaned against the door, trying to relax.

"Shouldn't have called me up on this mission, that's my best friend who is in danger." Lilly told him. "So I'm going to be tense until I know she's safe."

"But it may not be this concert; it may be the next one." Juni told her. Lilly looked Juni in the eyes, about to tell him off when she realised something had changed in them. Not a bad change, but a chill went up her spine as she realised what it was.

"Lilly, do you think we can forget our past?" He asked.

"I already have." Lilly stated. Juni took a step closer.

"No more Geri? I like Lilly." He said.

"I like Lilly too." She murmured as Juni's face came closer to hers. There was a time when Lilly liked Juni, but that time had passed. But seeing him again brought up old feelings that she had long forgotten, so Lilly found herself wanting him to kiss her, just to see if these feelings were the real thing. Unfortunately (or fortunately), they were interrupted.

"Ahem." Lilly's head turned to the side and saw Jackson standing there, arms crossed and glaring at Juni. "What's going on here?"

"Jackson, what-"

But the rest of her sentence was cut off as Lilly was sent flying forwards onto Juni, the door to Hannah's changing room landing on top of them. Jackson stood shocked for a moment before running towards them and pushing the door off of Lilly and helping her up.

"You ok?" He asked, cupping her cheeks and making her look up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly said, pushing his hands away. She then turned around and looked at the door. It had been blown off its hinges. Which means…

"MILEY!" Lilly shouted and ran into the room. There was a hole blown in the side of the room, but there was no sign of Miley or Oliver in the room. Lilly ran to the hole and looked down. There was quite a steep drop and it was too dark to see down at the bottom. "Miley!"

"Lilly, come back! They threw sleeping gas into the room." She heard Juni shout back to her. Lilly turned around to see him standing in the door way, face covered by a cloth. Lilly started running back towards him and Jackson, but it was too late.

Lilly became drowsy and disorientated as she stumbled towards the door. She heard the crowd cheer and chant Hannah's name. "Save Hannah… save Miley." Lilly murmured as she made it to the door way. She felt the sedative work its way in her system; her vision was now becoming blurry. "Save Miley."

Lilly collapsed in the doorway, but Jackson caught her. He picked up the sleeping girl and held her in his arms, looking back into the room. "Where's my sister?"

He looked at the kid, but he's was talking into his wrist watch. Jackson frowned.

"We've lost Hannah and Lilly's down." The kid said. Someone replied, but Jackson couldn't hear what the answer was. He'd gone into shock again.

_We've lost Hannah…_ Miley was missing.

* * *

_Noooo... I am not rushing it, just going through the boring parts really fast. I can't drag it out forever, besides the sooner I get into the action, the sooner I can get this story going. Which is what I'm doing, or would ypu rather wait another month? xD_


	5. On Haitus

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry, but this story has gone on hiatus. Please don't hate me, but with moving countries and everything I haven't exactly had time to write and the fact that I have no idea what's going to happen next didn't exactly help. I've also lost interest in the Hannah Montana fandom somewhat; don't get me wrong I'll still write for it, just probably one-shots. But I have no inspiration for this and therefore I can't put myself to write more.

I'm not giving up on it, I'll try and come back to it sometime. Probably when I get inspiration or something, but I really have reached the point in this fic where I honestly don't know what's going to happen because I haven't thought and planned it past this point. If anyone is willing to help me, jump onboard and be my co-author or something, that would be appreciated. Otherwise this won't be updated till I figure everything else out.


End file.
